The undercover job
by allycat96
Summary: When Jake and Amy go undercover as a couple, Amy can't help but feel something between them but does Jake feel the same? or is it just for the job. I not own any characters of Brooklyn nine-nine just this story
1. the undercover job

Amy looked up from her computer screen and rubbed her eyes, it had been a long week at the 99th and she couldn't wait to be home, catching up on bones with a glass of sweet wine it had become one of her favorite shows since she found out the caption like it. Amy closed her eyes thinking how nice it would be to walk out right now when Jake's voice brought her back to the present. "you're looking a little run down there Santiago" her eyes shot open and she tilted her head in a disapproval way

" It's not my fault I am an amazing cop and make so many arrest" Amy smirked she normally never came up with a good comeback to Jake however it was short lasted as he shot back just as quick "now, now Santiago we all know who the greatest cop around here is" Amy rolled her eyes as she remembered the bet they had made last year she had lost by 10 to Jake who had brought the men in with 1 minute to spare. She also remembered having to go on a date with Jake as punishment who made her wear a horrid blue dress that made her look like a 14 year old girl, luckily they were called out on stakeout duty and she was off the hook, despite the blue dress Amy actually enjoyed herself that night even when Jake was trying to embarrass her. She didn't have to worry or stress that night if the date was going to be bad because it was with Jake and he always had a way of making her laugh despite herself, Amy smiled to herself ask she remembered Jake trying to teach her how to catch peanuts in her mouth.

"Amy you have sly smile on your face, are you thinking about me in a bad way" Jake smirked at her raising his eyebrows "Eww Peralta your disgusting" Amy threw one of her pen's at Jake who easily dogged it "you throw like a girl, Santiago" Jake called back "what? That doesn't even make sense I am a girl, you idiot" Jake laughed at her comment and Amy couldn't help but think how nice his laugh sounds. Their friendly taunting was broken as Holt opened his office door and peered out "Peralta, Santiago my office now" Amy frowned at Jake worryingly who just gave her a lazy half smile back, Amy huffed to herself god he never worried about anything Amy thought as they both filed into Caption's office silently Jake shutting the door behind them. "Have a seat" Holt said pointing Two the chairs, they complied straight away Amy on the right Jake to the left.

"now what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room, I have called you in here for your next case as you know Rosa has been working with another precinct, however what you don't know is that it has been for a massive fraud case between high government policy and the treasury, we have reason to believe that someone has been taking money out of the government treasury and into their own business account and stating that the funds are for charity, Rosa was undercover however her cover was compromised at a charity benefit when she was spotted by an old friend, luckily no damaged was done to the case and everyone just believed her to be at the charity to show support. I need you two to take over the case and go undercover, here are your new identities please learn them and go to the fundraising benefit for sick children on Monday, understand" Holt spoke as he gave both Amy and Jake folders they nodded "good everything you need to know is in there, good luck" Jake quickly glanced at Amy before both of them walked out the door and back to their desks. Jake had already began ready before Amy had even sat down "oh awesome" Jake laughed to himself "what" Amy said as she leaned over her desk to see what he was so excited about. Jake looked up and gave her an evil smile like the one a child gives after they know they've done something wrong 'what?" Amy said now worried she flipped open her folded and quickly scanned over the page to see it in bold letters she swallowed hard and groaned her and Jake were engaged well to be precise Mr Vince Burham and Ms Melisa humming were to be married. Great thought Amy "oh this is going to be good" Jake said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands together.

Amy decided she had to get out of there before the jokes started coming she quickly grabbed her folder and bag and stood up ready to go. "where are you going" Jake suddenly sitting straight in his chair "I'm going to learn my person" Amy said wondering why he cared "oh" Jake relaxed a little "well I should probably do that too" Amy nodded then swiftly turned and walked to the elevator, as she walked in Scully was already there eating a doughnut she smiled politely and pressed floor "WAIT" a voiced yelled from outside Jake ran into the elevator just in time "whooo that was close" Jake huffed breathing hard and leaning over his bend legs "you ran like a couple of feet how are you puffed" Amy said to him He stood up quickly and stopped huffing and smiled "oh I'm not puffed, I just thought it would look more dramatic" Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes "you know you do that a lot" he said still smiling "what", "rolling your eyes" Amy just stared at Jake from the Conner of her eyes crossing her arms "normally it's after I say something awesome I wonder if there's a connection" Jake posed in a thinking stance looking off into the distance.

The doors to ground floor opened Before Amy could comment, Scully exited oblivious to the young detectives, and Amy went to follow him out but before she reached the opening she felt Jake's breath whisper in her ear "see you on Monday Ms Melisa humming" his voice so low it send shivers down her spine, He made the words sound dirty and bad but in a really good way. Amy froze for second his comment had caught her so off guard that she really wasn't sure what to do, quickly she cleared her throat, refused to look at Jake and walked out She could practically hear him smirking at her, but she keep walking with her head held high like his words were nothing on her. As soon as Amy got to her car and closed the door she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, opening her file for the assignment, her greatest fear came true the undercover case as Jake fiance was rounded to last at least 2 months. 2 MONTHS oh god 2 months of an over bearing, over confident guy who liked to see her squirm in awkward situations "god help me" Amy said out loud as she griped onto the wheel


	2. introducing Mr and Mrs

1 week later

Amy walked through the grand hotel doors to the ballroom, where a silent auction was taking place from a painting collection of a once famous artist, what was it about artist death that made everyone suddenly want a piece of his work. Looking around Amy spotted the person she was looking for surrounded by a group of elder wealthy men was Jake, they were all laughing hysterically over something he had just said

how Jake managed to get in with these pristine crowed was beyond her understanding, it had only been a week of being Melisa and Vince and already they had become part of an exclusive high class group who knew the right people to talk to in government, however they still had a long way to go Amy thought as she ventured over to Jake and his groupies. "Vince" Amy spoke with the sweetest smile she could muster, "darling" Jake replied as he turned and hugged her "I told you not to call me that" Amy whispered though her smiling teeth so that only Jake could hear. "Would you rather pumpkin or sweetheart" Amy laughed "fine but two can play this game" and pulled away while still keeping Jakes hand around her waist "oh Vinie poo bear, you're so sweet" Amy spoke louder than usually just to make sure the 10 odd men around them could hear everything "sometimes you're so sweet and sensitive that I think I'm the man in this relationship, you know he absolutely loves the notebook, cried all the way through it right babe" all the men laughed along with Amy and Jake smiled and gripped the side of Amy's waist so that it hurt for a moment "oh come on now Mel don't give away all my secrets" "sorry Vinie you know me, will you come get a drink with me" she said while resting a hand on his chest. Jake looked down for a moment at her hand a moment of silence filled the air, Amy frowned what was wrong with him "Vinie" Amy said a little louder "hur what oh yeah of course, sorry i was just so mesmerized by your beauty tonight, doesn't my girl look great" he said to the older they all nodded and answered yes and yeahs in response, Amy played the giggling girlfriend and thanked them "well if you excuse us" she finally said and they walked away to one of the empty round tables.

"Are you alright Jake" Amy whispered "yeah sorry I wasn't thinking, hey um amy" "Yeah" she said scanning the room "um..never mind I'll tell you later look whose starting to come over, 2 o'clock " Amy glanced to see Greg Puter stand up from his table and begin the walk to theirs. Greg Puter was their greatest lead so far he was in direct contact with the the government workers He was CEO of WESPA confinements Amy wasn't really sure what his job was, but what she did know was that he was besties with Steve Williamson, the man who both Amy and Jake believed was behind all of the missing money if they could get in good with Greg Puter they could easily bring the whole fraud operation down in less than 2 months.

"have you met him officially yet" Amy asked Jake, "only once tonight I got introduced, but I think we might be in with him tonight apparently Mr puter is having a party in two days and we may be invited, hey and don't ever call me Vinie bear poo or whatever it was again" "oh come on you loved it" Amy teased. Jake suddenly started laughing hard and Amy frowned for a second before catching on "haha your so funny Mel jake said still laughing "now you laugh and smile like I said some cute" jake told her.

Amy gave him a shy smile before hitting jake playfully on the arm "oh vinie" just before Greg Pulter arrived at their table "hello, Mr Burham was it?" he asked, Jake turned in his chair to stand "yes, yes it is Mr Pulter how nie to see you again, may I introduce my wonderful fiance Melisa" Amy stood nervously and reached out her hand "hi there, its a pleasure to meet you" Pulter grabed Amy hands with one of his own sweaty hand and pulled her in a little closer "the pleasure is all mine" he said eyeing her up and down. It made Amy want to squirm in disgust but Amy just smiled "so Mr burham how long have you been with your fiance" everything that came out of this man's mouth was sleazy and gross Amy thought "well" jake spoke "we were together for 3 years before I proposed just 3 and a bit months ago" "how lovely" Pulter said looking Amy up and down again, the way he looked at her felt wrong like she was naked Amy quickly crossed her arms across her body, just as jake wrapped a arm around her shoulders.

Amy recoiled into the safety and warm of Jakes body she didn't know why but she immediately felt safer with him standing over her. Pulter seemed not to notice or care about her discomfit and continued speaking "I though I might invite you to a lovely gathering i'm having at my house this Thursday, what do you say" "we wouldn't miss it for the world Mr Pulter" jake said "please call me Greg" "of course" "here you go my address and time" pulter said pulling out a small piece of cardboard to jake "thank you see you ther greg' "I look forward to getting to know you both a litter better" pulter said directing his words again to Amy before walking off to talk to another couple

"blaaaa" Jake said recoiling his arm away from Amy and shaking his arms around as if he was trying to get water off himself "I feel like i need a shower after talking to him, i wonder if he's married awww imagine if he is ewwwww" "can we go now" Amy said in a small voice "i feel like he was undressing me" "oh he definitely was and not trying to hide it at all, come on" Jake said "we got what we came for an invitation so lets go, if i have to spend one more moment discussing the weather i'm going to shoot myself" Amy smilied as they quietly made their way to the exit before anyone realized they were gone.

hey guys just wondering if I should continue please leave comments if you like it or don't that's cool too thanks


	3. the hotel part 1

**thank you **Greysouthpaw **and **pio231 **for the lovely reviews, **Lil' Ass Kicker **Thank you for the pointers I tried to incorporate them as much as I could please let me know how i did or if there is still something I'm missing it was much appreciated xxxx **

Amy and Jake had reached Their Hotel room they had been living in the past week in No time, since their work was to consists of some weeks it was unsafe for them to go back to their own apartments in case of being caught, at first Amy argued against living in the same room as Jake and opted that she could have a different room and still not compromise their position but the board that was covering the case denied it and Amy wasn't the type of person to go against authority.

So here she was stuck living with a child, she thought as they reached the door and Jake put the key in he was just about to turn the key when he stopped

"Hey Amy." He said concentrating very hard on the key as if it were holding his life,

"Yeah." Amy said starting to become concerned

"I arr I want to ask you something, remember how I wanted to ask you it before, that is until Greg like to checkout women Pulter came along?"

"Oh yeah, what's up". Amy had suddenly become very nervous she didn't know why, what could Jake ask that could make her so nervous. A moment of silence filled the air between them, and it was suffocating Amy, a little voice in her head said that maybe Jake was going to tell her that he still liked her, that he thought about all the time and wouldn't give up on them, but then Amy remembered this is Jake not Jude law or Ryan gosling and if he was going to say anything it would be

"you.. Good.. Me... Like... yeah... Romantic stylz" yeah really classy,

and even if he did say that she still liked her what would she say back, she didn't like him but she had to admit there was sometimes something between them just a look or a tone in their voice, but that wasn't good enough for Amy she not the type of person to dive into a relationship only half hearted, oh god listen to her "relationship" she's already assuming she knows what he wants.

Her internal monologue was quickly scatted by Jake's voice calling her back.

"amy... Amy... HEY AMY." She immediately stared at him straight in the eye "sorry Jake I was just... arrrrr thinking about the case" good safe Amy she told herself.

"I was just wondering if, well you could go out and get us some take away dinner I could really go for some real food instead of this hotel crap that they serve, and I don't wanna go."

"Oh". Said Amy feeling a little disappointed and also stupid thinking that he was going to ask her something serious this is Jake.

"please, pretty please" Jake said who was now pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes,

Amy sighed "fine, I'll go and get food, but only because I'm hungry and sick of the hotel food too, tomorrow you have to go and get dinner, ok?"

"yesssss, this is going to be the best" he said as he opened the door and running into the hotel only to grab her wallet and throw it at her through the door "thanks Santiago byeee" Jake said with an evil smile slowly shutting the door in Amy's face.

Amy huffed deeply and turned on the spot

"DON'T FORGET THE FORTUNE COOKIES" she heard Jake yell from the other side of the wall

"yeah, yeah I know" Amy said in a annoyed tone more to herself than Jake before walking off to get dinner

20 minutes later

Amy dragged her legs up the stairs with a plastic bag of Chinese food on either side of her to the hotel room. How did food become so heavy, she was positive the man who sold her it put rocks in the boxes just to annoy her or maybe large boulders either way her arms were killing her and she was tired as hell. It was only when she got to the door that she realized she didn't have a key, Amy whined for a second before yelling out at Jake

"PERALTA OPEN THE DOOR, I DON'T HAVE A KEY AND I'M ABOUT TO DROP ALL OF THE FOOD". Amy listened for a second before hearing Jake call back

"HANG ON A SEC, I'M BUSY." Amy felt like screaming what could he be doing seriously she was the one that had to go out and get food

"JAKE OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'M CHUCKING IT IN THE BIN...NOW". Maybe it was a bit dramatic but she was tired and just wanted a nice shower and then to sleep for 24 hours. She heard a quick scatter and Jake mumbling before finally the door swished open to reveal Jake dripping wet with only a towel around his waist

"geees Santiago you don't have to scream" he said

Amy's mouth opened slightly at the shock of seeing Jake practically naked, his wet hair was combed back as though he had just run his figures through it and he was holding onto the towel with his right hand for dear life it was kind of cute that he was shy about his body thought Amy.

"well are you going to come in or stand out there all day, well technically all night" Amy's checks went bright red as she shoved the food in Jake's hand and refused to look at him as she walked past and into the room

"god Peralta why aren't you wearing clothes". Amy said disgusted

"well I don't about you, but when I have a shower I don't normally wear clothes" Jake said putting down the bags of food on the small coffee table "I had just turned off the water when you yelled at me, you nearly gave me a heart attack, I could have died". He said in a dramatic tone

Amy rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah." Amy said sitting down on one of the single beds that were opposite the coffee table.

"You know Amy you would make a very scary teacher with that yelling voice, that or a traffic instructor" Jake continued

"Will you go and put some clothes on, seriously." Amy said now staring at the ground with her left hand cupped over her eyes so she couldn't see him"

"Ooh yes mum, I guess I'm making you uncomfortable since you've never seen a man naked."

"Jake" Amy whinnied

"Ok, Ok I'm going alright but don't check out my ass as I walk away, I'm not just a piece of meat you know." Jake said in a over the top girl voice

Amy couldn't help but laugh "you are such an Idiot, GO" Amy said pointing to the bathroom door still looking at the ground.

As Jake walked off, Amy took a quick glance at Him, before walking over to the food she couldn't help but smile and bite down on her lower lip he really did have a nice ass.

**so what did yous think is the story still OK, please let me know your thoughts or if you didn't like it thanks XX**


	4. The hotel part 2

**Hey guys I'm so so very sorry I haven't uploaded in a while been really really busy but thank you thank you for all the wonderful comments so much love too all of you guys please keep reading xxxx**

** The n****ext day**

"Amy...Hey Santiago...Amy".

Amy groaned from under the covers of her not so comfy hotel bed.

Suddenly a high pitch siren exploded inside of her ears and she quickly sat up, eyes wide and panting in panic. As sudden as the noise began it stopped, Amy snapped her head left to where the piercing noise had come from reveal Jake's body sitting cross legged on the opposite bed with an air horn in hand smiling.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, PERALTA!" she almost screamed at him

Jake just smiled, and then took his sarcastic serious look which he liked to use mainly on her and Caption Holt.

"Shhhh, Santiago not so loud there are other people in this hotel that could be still asleep; you need to be considerate of others"

Amy just groaned again it was way too early to deal with Jake "where the hell did you get that anyway"

"Oh you mean My air horn? do you like it? Well you see dear Amy I happened to awake quite early on this chipper sunny day and I thought to myself what better way to start the day then get some good old fashion caffeine into my blood, so I went for a walk, an adventure if you like to find the closest coffee shop with the cheapest price, when suddenly"

looking off into the distance dramatically Jake continued "out of nowhere a toy shop was right in front of me, naturally like all mature grown men I was intrigued, so I looked in the window only to see a second hand air horn for just $5 so I bought it and that my dear Amy is how the world was born."

Jake finished his story with both arms open wide and the childish grin on his face. "I think you just wasted 20 years of my life" Amy groaned lying back down her heart still racing a little from Jake's air horn

Rolling over to her side to check the time, Amy was now truly annoyed "God Jake it's 6:10 am, you woke me up at 10 past 6 in the morning"

"Yeah I know, you slept in." Jake said now fiddling with his air horn too interested in his new toy to look at Amy " You know I've always wondered how's these work" he said

Amy buried her head in her pillow hoping to block out Jake's existence entirely.

A knock at the door saved Amy, and she thanked whatever ever god that did it.

"Hello" said Jake hiding the air horn behind his back as he answered the door.

"Hi, look I'm sorry to bother you so early but we've had a complete about a loud noise" said a middle aged man. Jake scrunched his eyebrows down in interest

"yes I did hear that just before, whoever it was has got some nerve, I mean my poor wife and I were spooked out of our whits, I think it was the French couple from next door" Jake leaned in towards the man "the only noise you'll hear from my room is the old ball and chain complaining if you know what I mean" both men smiled and Amy just rolled her eyes and sat up leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Oh thank you, I'll check it all out" the man said before Jake shut the door. "Come on I have a whole day planned, so get up and put on something nice not the terrible suit stuff you normally wear, WERE GOING OUT!" Jake yelled while putting one hand confidently on his waist and the other in air.

"What, are you talking about we have to stay and study the profiles of the people attending Punter's party tonight" Amy said finally getting out of the bed and yawning.

"And even if we didn't study I'm not going anywhere with you" she walked towards her bag to get some clothes to wear expecting to hear a sarcastic joke as a reply but only silence met her ears.

Amy turned towards Jake confused she was about to ask if a cat had got his tongue only to find him staring blankly at her with his mouth slightly open, his stare send a stomach turning shiver down her spine, she looked down at herself thinking maybe she had some dirt or something on her but all she saw was her white mid drift singlet that used to be a full singlet but she accidentally shrunk it one night while doing her laundry so now it's her bed shirt and short bed shorts, that now that she realized her shorts were practically underwear.

Amy suddenly became very uncomfortable with what she was wearing she didn't realize how unappropriated her sleep wear was when she packed it; all she was thinking off was what would be most comfortable and practical. She thought that Jake must think how horrible she must look showing off so much skin.

Amy looked back up to met Jake's eyes only to see him swallow hard, his stare was unreadable Amy wasn't sure what he was thinking. The intensity in Jake's eyes told her that he wanted nothing more in this world than to rip off all her clothes but a small part of her screamed that he was disgusted with what she was wearing either way the situation she had got herself in was uncomfortable.

She quickly crossed her arms in front of her stomach in an attempt to cover up as much as possible,

This seemed to wake Jake from his thoughts as he cleared his throat and said sorry and something about needing something from the car, before quickly walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Amy released her crossed arms and let out a deep breath of air "well that wasn't weird or uncomfortable at all" she said as she picked up some clothes for the day and headed towards the bathroom stilling thinking of Jake's eyes on her body she needed a long shower to shake off Jake's stare.

...

By the time Amy had emerged from the bathroom Jake was back to his old self sitting on his bed watching cartoons on the Tv like nothing had happen.

"Really Jake? Your watching looney tunes?" it really didn't surprise her that much

"Um yeah why wouldn't I be watching looney tunes, it's the best show ever. What else am I'm suppose to watch, the news! Ha good one." Jake laughed to himself before turning his attention back to the Tv.

Amy decided that Peralta wasn't about to Jake up this situation any more, she had put up with the taunting and smirking, the stupid air horn and now cartoons, no way they were going to do this assignment perfectly.

Feeling determined Amy marched over to the Tv "Hey, what are you doing." Was all she heard before switching the power off and pulling the plug, her action was met with almost a scream from Jake.

"NOOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Amy turned to see Jake on the edge of his bed wide eyed and shocked "why would you do that now I'll never know if road runner got away."

Amy tilted her head in an almost "are you serious right now" way. "Come on Peralta will you be serious, we need to study these personalities for tonight so we can blend in."

"Alright, alright" Jake said jumping off the bed look to show you how seriously serious I am I'll even use my serious thinking voice "I am Vince Burham, a serious man" Jake said in a deep voice putting his hands on his hips and lowering one eyebrow

Amy squinted "your serious voice sounds like an imitation of Caption holt cross with Nicolas cage."

"Well detective that's because both of those men are actually" Jake looked away and off into the distance dramatically "MY FATHERS"

Amy played along looked shocked because really what was the harm "NO" she said

"Yes that's right" Jake looked back at Amy "it happened one summer night, Nic saw a beautiful bald man in a ripped shit." Amy quickly cut Jake off

"Yeah, alright Peralta, that's enough." Amy said smiling

"What? Too much?"

They both laughed, until Amy cleared her throat indicating that fun time was over and they had work to do

"Alright here you go Peralta." Amy said shoving a large folder in His hands; Jake flinched not expecting it to be so heavy

"Dear God what is in this, a rock" Amy looked up at him innocently

"No Just the information and head shot of every party guest expected at the party tonight, study up" Amy said before walking over and sitting on her bed her folder already laying out so she could begin studying"

Jake waited a second before saying "Amy is this color coordinated" he said smiling

"Yeah, and in Alphabetical order too" she said a little too excited

"Hey Santiago style" he said dropping the folder on his bed

Amy smiled at his comment before dropping her head down and reading her first profile she keep smiling to herself as she read thinking of Jake's stupid voices and imagining him on a Weekend watching cartoons in kids Pj's with a bowl of colorful cereal.

...

**So what do you guys think still ok so far let me know what you think, or any other comments so far**

**thanks xxx**


End file.
